omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanashi
Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A | 1-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Nanashi, Nameless, The Godslayer Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human / Godslayer / God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Magic Absorption, Attack Reflection, Magic Reflection, Regeneration, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Durability/Attack reflection bypassing via almighty attacks, Resistance to Law Manipulation. | Creator Nanashi has all his All Previous Powers, as well as Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Law Manipulation, Conceptual destruction, Conceptual creation, Conceptual manipulation, Conceptual manipulation immunity, and many others. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Superior to Lucifer and Merkabah, defeated Lord Krishna, fought against the Full Form of YHVH, and slew his Demonized Form, contributed to taking out Stephen) | Metaverse Level (Replaced YHVH as the will and creator of all existence) Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Irrelevent | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal | Metaversal Durability: Metaverse Level (Took hits from Lucifer, Merkabah, Lord Krishna and YHVH's true self and Even Stephen) | Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal | Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient (Replace YHVH's former role, thus his intelligence would directly scale) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: Versions: Base | Creator Nanashi Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Smartphone:' An ordinary modern phone, built-in case, which is attached to the forearm. Used in Tokyo by the Association of Hunters. Thanks to Dagda's abilities and knowledge, the phone has acquired some new functions, and also connected with the mind by the user directly, broadcasting information directly to the brain and forming a semblance of the interface in real time. *'Analysis:' Analyzes objects and outputs information to the user. The analysis process is possible only at a small distance (several kilometers), the user can learn about any object information on his behalf, to the level of strength, history, and weaknesses. It is also possible to analyze the territories: the AI instantly draws a map of the terrain, marks useful objects and so on. *'Connection:' The standard function of the phone, to communicate with other devices, received additional development, allowing you to call other devices while being separated from the network and completely when in another dimension. *'Seismic sensor:' It catches even the smallest gravitational jolts and waves, determining the location of the source. *'Demon Summoning Program:' Stephen's program, which allows you to express demons and gods in digital form, while materializing manifestations from the energy of the Ether, equal to the most primordial being, but completely subordinate to the will of the caller. The program allows you not only to control, but also to communicate with creatures that in principle are not capable of communication. **'Contract:' The DSP user can conclude a "contract", bind the daemon to his COMP, write down his information in his code. The program has a limitation - it can not create a connection with the demon more than the user, but Nanashi is the strongest person, superior to all the gods, so this restriction is irrelevant. **'Summon:' Actually for which the program was created, the ability to call a demon from another world and force to fight on the side of the user DSP. The demon instantly materializes near the user. **'Apps:' Additional abilities associated with the smartphone. Their list includes: the ability to speak with demons who are physically unable to do so; the ability to fully restore strength in battle, strengthen the characteristics of demons and so on. **'Fusion:' In this version of DSP built-in function of combining two demons, which merge into one, forming a completely new creature. Thus, the user can create from two weak demons one with more power and new abilities. **'Training:' DSP allows you to learn new skills from demons. **'Withdrawal:' DSP collects information from powerful defeated demons and opens the possibility to create an identical to the demon creature, completely subject to the will of the user. *'Samurai's Glove:' The glove, once belonging to the great king Aquile, Akira, the last incarnation of Nanashi. It is similar to that of Flynn and performs the same functions as the Nanashi smartphone, albeit in a slightly different form. *'Gun:' ranged weapons, an ordinary multiply loaded rifle, amplified by interaction with the magic and energy of Nanashi. *'Katana of Masakado:' The oldest sword, the receptacle of part of the forces of Masakado. He has a tremendous power and is able to punch the strongest gods, draw strength from them, denying the possibility of rebirth, and the ability to activate the National Protective Deities, including himself Masakado. *'Ameno-no-Hibiki:' An ancient legendary sword, also bearing the name Excalibur. Allows you to destroy magic barriers, and also completely deprives the opponent of the opportunity to regenerate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Puppet: During another outing for provisions in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, Nanashi was killed by a powerful demon and his soul went to the afterlife. However, Dagda, the god of knowledge, stopped his soul in the world between the afterworld and the real one and proposed a deal according to which Dagda would return Nanashi's life, but in exchange for one service, he would become the personal goddess of Dagda. And of course, Nanashi agreed. Dagda resurrected Nanashi, giving him a huge amount of power and transforming his body into something new, no man, no demon or god, but only a doll of Dagda, led by the will of this god. *'The power of Dagda:' Dagda is the supreme god of Celtic mythology, the strongest and "good" god of knowledge. He feeds Nanashi's body with his energy directly, which, with voluntary acceptance, accumulates and gives more power than Dagda himself. **'Information:' When Dagda moved into Nanashi's smartphone, he got access to all the unlimited knowledge of God. **'Resurrection:' The ability of Dagda to return to people's lives allows Nanashi to resurrect an unlimited number of times, even during a battle, completely replenishing his powers, while practically not spending time on it. **'Superhuman characteristics:' Nanashi has a body that surpasses ordinary people in speed and physical / magical power. It also has the ability to evolve by absorbing magnesium (Ether), which also increases the level of Nanashi's forces, placing it on the same level as the gods with a probable superluminal speed and even partial ubiquity. *'Training:' Nanashi can learn the most powerful spells from the gods and demons directly. *'Magic:'Nanashi has access to the energy of magnetite and ether and is able to use it to create magical spells or to enhance physical attacks and objects, which can damage the mighty multiverse beings. *'Vision:' Nanashi's eyes allow him to see spirits, invisible beings and hidden objects. *'Soul absorption:' Nanashi absorbs the souls of beings and gets their strength (and the stronger the soul, the more power it gets, especially if those are human souls). *'The Power of Lucifer:' Nanashi was freed from his connection with Dagda and received a new life from Lucifer, having gained even more power. *'The Power of Merkabah:' light destroyed and recreated Nanashi, making him the holy knight of Merkaba and God, superior to Lucifer and other demons. *'The Human Beginning:' In spite of the fact that Nanashi is a "Puppet", he retained humanity, emotions, and dreams, that which connects people with the Axiom (Great Will), the essence of a qualitatively superior to the Yahweh All-Creator and everything that exists. *'The Power of Observation:' The axiom gave people the ability to "observe" the universe. They can attribute and answer the phenomenon without an answer, they can give certainty and stability to that which does not have any meaning or expression and form. Only people can convert the found answer into faith, and further, into the truth. This power is only among people and that is why they can surpass and destroy gods and demons that can not harm the true essences of each other in dimensions that are transcendental to all the concepts of universes and surpass them in terms of the complexity of the device. *'Awakening:' when a person finds his way, finds the true answer to the question of his role in life and his desires, he seems to be associated with the Axiom and receives a huge, almost unlimited power, putting even weak people on one level with Metatron. Awakening Nanashi greatly strengthens all his attacks and gives a passive ability to deal damage even to those beings that are completely invulnerable or absorb a certain type of attack. *'Negation:' The ability of a person to destroy his faith in the divinity or power of a being that, turning into truth, puts even the most powerful type of Creator-God on one level with the ordinary demon and god, or even with human. *'Messiah:' Nanashi and Flynn were chosen by the Axiom as saviors, leaders of people in the way of liberation from the oppression of gods and demons. They are the eyes of the Great Will in the world, and they realize the desire, broadcast by the collective human consciousness on the information plan. *'Creator-God:' Nanashi killed the former God, which led to the disappearance of all existing Creatures. But the Cosmic Egg immediately formed a new universe in place of the old, and Nanashi with the power of YHVH became her new Creator God. Also, Flynn became his personal Godslayer-Guardian, and Dagda merged with the universe itself. *'Manipulation of life:' Creates living beings, their souls, and also brings them back to life and manipulates everything that they created. *'Space manipulation:' Deforms and freely changes space, transforming universes into their new forms. So Nanashi rebuilt the entire universe in his own way. *'Omnipresence:' Probably Nanashi, like YHVH, became the very universe, is everywhere, and, at his death, the universe will also be destroyed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Kids Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Hax Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Messiahs Category:Tier 1 Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders